User blog:RedStar7/Custom Stories
This place will be used for people who want to make custom stories or what ifs for WC. The kind of content that has to be used are anything involving WC, other series such as NP, and finally cross overs. I'll go first. Weegee is blasting all of his energy into this one attack just like everyone else around him. All of their energy combining into this one final attack to kill Chris. The blast then fades away, and there's nothing but smoke. Weegee can't see a thing, and can't sense his energy. Releived Weegee turned around, but it hit him he sensed Chris's power. Shocked Weegee turns around, and sees Chris standing there no scratch on him at all he stares not believing what he's seeing right now. Chris then laughs as if nothing had just happened he then says "Your stronger then I thought you were, but I guess you can see I was holding back". Malleo screams at Chris "How?! We just saw you losing". Chris then explains "Simple remember that fire flower attack you shot at me? That actually gave me what I call a Zenkai boost, and thanks to your puny blast you gave me a second one". Chris powers up revealing what he has been hiding. The heroes stand dumb founded on what is going on they were just winning. Chris's power starts shaking the whole battlefield. Finally Chris stops, and looks at the heroes his power has increased his power over 2x. Chris says "What are you waiting for? Come at me?!". Malleo makes the first move charging towards Chris, but in a blink of an eye Chris rams his fist in Malleo's stomach, and uppercuts him. Sanic trys to sneak behind him, but is then blasted at point blank range by Chris. Weegee then fires a full power blast at Chris, but then Chris deflected it hitting Yushee disintegrating him in an instant. All the heroes stopped one of their members had just been killed. Malleo clenches his fist "No...." he then powers up to his fire form, and fires a fire flower at Chris, but then Chris all of a sudden absorbed it, and said "Malleo I've seen you fight The Entity and Insider I know how you absorb that attack". Chris then fires a fire flower at Walleo and Waweegee killing them both. Chris smiles in cruelty, and starts laughing maniacally. Weegee noticed that Chris was getting some kind of sick pleasure in killing them. Weegee and Hermin starts powering up to their dark forms. Chris then looked, and smiled while saying "I never thought you had that in you Weegee". Weegee and Hermin didnt respond instead they attacked Chris at the same time, but Chris blocked both of them. The heroes stood back knowing they can't do anything, but Niogee remembered he still has more power. Niogee then powers up, and yells at Weegee "Hold him off I'll shoot a full power blast at him". Chris heard this, but Weegee and Hermin were too powerful as he had to stay at that same position. Niogee powers up to his further transformation, and starts powering the blast up. Finally it was ready he fired the blast, while Weegee and Hermin got out of the way. Niogee reverted back to his base. That's when it happened a death beam then punctured Niogee's heart killing him. Chris had gained another Zenkai. Chris then said "I must give him credit if it weren't for him he wouldn't have given me the trigger to do this!" Chris powers up leaps beyond bounds, and transforms. Awesome Face shocked seeing Niogee is dead tranforms into his own dark form. Laneegee soon follows in tranforming. Then all of a sudden a portal opens up revealing Galaxion he says "Your wasting time against this weakling? Seriously?!" he then transforms into his Ultra Rage. The heroes are more focused on Chris then Galaxion knowing Galaxion will help them. Chris then says "I'll take all of you on!". Their combined efforts are actually not doing a thing to Chris as he keeps blocking and dodging their attacks, and when they do land a hit it has no effect on him. Chris is starting to get tired on how long the fight has been going. Chris yells "Enough of this!" he then throws a small energy ball which then all of a sudden expanded, and self destructed taking out or killing most of the heroes. The heroes are floating most of them either dead or injured to the point of not fighting. The only people standing are Sanic and Galaxion. Chris looks at them, and says "I admire your will to keep getting up, but you must realize that there is no use fighting me anymore you've lost." Galaxion starts sweating as he's never fought anyone this powerful before. Galaxion starts thinking "This can't be how it ends I'm nearly out of power, and I'm running out of power at the second". Galaxion then says to Sanic "I see a weakness in him notice how he's slower in this form? I know your hiding something use it." Sanic then looks at Galaxion, and smiles saying "I never thought I would team up with you". All of a sudden Sanic starts traveling at high speeds catching Chris off guard, and landing several punches on him Galaxion joins in together they start pushing Chris back. Finally Galaxion lands an attack, so hard on Chris that it gives significant damage to his organs. Chris looks up at them saying "Impressive..." as he wipes blood off his mouth. However then Chris starts powering up more. Sanic notices that he has gained another Zenkai boost from Galaxion's attack. Galaxion closes his eyes, and says "We only have one more option left....". Sanic replies "What is it?". Galaxion says "I know your hiding a technique, so am I however even that won't be enough to kill Chris I'll hold him off while you use your 720 blast to kill Chris". Sanic knew that would kill Galaxion, but he nods. Galaxion then says to Chris "There's only one person who will kill these people, and that's me." Galaxion then trasforms into his Galaxious form, and combines his Ultra Rage with it catching Chris off guard landing multiple hits on him. Sanic charges up his 720 blast his ultimate atttack, but he knew it wouldnt be enough to kill Chris then Sanic told the remaining heroes to give him their energy they agreed. Galaxion then got punched in the face by Chris, and blasted in the face it was clear Galaxion could not hold on much longer. Chris then saw Sanic charging his blast, and was about to shoot his own blast, but then Galaxion grabbed Chris's arms, and held him back as Galaxion screamed "Now Sanic!". Sanic then teleports in front of both of them, and firing the ultimate blast at them. Sanic stood there in silence as ashes came down he then searched for Chris, and didn't see him anywhere he was dead. Sanic then saw Galaxion heavily injured he said "Nice job I think I'll let your friends go this time". Sanic smiled, and went to go to get the rest of hir friends, and continue their journey. Category:Blog posts